Albus and the Forgotten Ring
by Insert.Obnoxious.Name.here
Summary: Harry Potter's Children are the stars of This book as they search for the Lost Ressurection Ring. This Still has Harry and the Gang In it though. ***This is the first in a series that I'm creating*** Read and Review please:
1. She giggled when I said His Name

Albus nervously tapped his foot. The train had just started, and he did not want to be in Slytherin. His father had told him Slytherin was great, and that It would be lucky to have him, but he still really did not want to be in it. His brother James had ditched him the second James saw his friends. His cousin Rose was sitting next to him. She had Frizzy Brown hair, but a pretty face. The girl across from him had bright blond hair and was reading a magazine, upside-down. "Oh I do love these spectroscpecs my mother gave me, would You like to see them"

"No thanks" Albus said quickly.

"My name Is Wilhelmina, But you can call me willa. This is my Sister, her name is Alumina, she's a second year"

"I'm Albus, Albus Potter. You can call me Al. My brother is a second year, Maybe you know him? His name is James" Alumina gave a giggle then said

"Oh yes, I'm sure EVERYONE knows James" (more Giggles)

"Okay, so what house are you in?" asked Albus.

"Ravenclaw. My mother was in Ravenclaw, and she simply adored it. But now she teaches at Hogwarts. My father does too, herbology" Responded Alumina.

"Ravenclaw sounds nice, but I would Like to be in Gryffindor."

"Me too" rose piped in. Right at that moment a boy with bleach blond hair walked by, then stopped to say:

"Slytherin is the best, everyone from my family was in Slytherin, So I better be too. I'm Scorpius Malfoy By the way."

"Albus potter" responded Al.

"Oh, YOU'RE a potter." He said potter like it was a curse or something.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind."

Just then the train stopped and hundreds of eager students hurried to get their stuff and go. Albus anxiously awaited the sorting hat.

Albus sat in a carriage with Wilhelmina, Alumina, Rose and a girl named Kyoko, who was also just starting this year. Kyoko seemed nice but when I told her my name, she flinched a bit and said: "Potter? As in HARRY Potter?"

Al responded "yes, that's my father". It then got silent.

All the First years were huddled together, waiting for their name to be called. A few had already been sorted and so far, none into Gryffindor. Al was very nervous.

"Wilhelmina Longbottom" Wilhelmina walked up ready and excited.

About a second after the hat was on her head, it exclaimed: "Gryffindor" the Gryffindors cheered.

"Scorpius Malfoy" I could see him whispering

"please be slytherin, please be slytherin!"

"Slytherin!" the hat exclaimed.

"Kyoko Chang-Li" that must have been the girl on the carriage! Albus thought. She walke up quickly then accepted her place at the Ravenclaw table.

At last the hat said "Albus Potter"

"not Slytherin, Not slytherin" albus repeated in a whisper.

"NOT SLYTHERIN?" The hat said aloud."Albus Potter, you are like your father, and you as well would do well in Slytherin. If I'm not mistaken , Albus Severus Potter, I do believe you were named after a famous Slytherin?" Albus rolled his eyes, his father had told him this also.

"Well If It's not Slytherin, then I guess it will be GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus joyfully walked over to Gryffindors who cheered wildly for him.

Next was "Rose Weasley"

There was a long pause as she walked. There was cheering, but Rose couldn't pay attention.

The hat thought for a while… then exclaimed:

"SLYTHERIN"

**TO BE CONTINUED Hope you liked it! Review please**


	2. Letters to home and Common rooms

Rose Weasley looked shocked. A few Slytherins clapped, but not many. Most people knew that her mother was a mudblood. She sluggishly walked towards the Slytherin Table.

Al felt awkward. He was sure that he didn't want to be in Slytherin as much as Rose didn't. But the Hat had listened to Al, it clearly didn't listen to Rose.

Rose was brought along with a group of about twenty other first years to a painting they called "The Bloody Baron". They had climbed quite a few cases of moving staires, where they in the dungeon? She was informed that the current password was " pureness". The Boy next to her made a snide comment on how rose's mother was a Mudblood. She cringed. Rose HATED that word. Her life was going to officially be a Living hell.

Meanwhile, Albus was being led in the opposite direction towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He had attempted to walk and talk with his brother James, but he had slightly pushed him away to talk to some girls. They giggled almost the entire walk. He was told the password, "Bravery", and then was led inside. The room was amazing, there was Scarlet and Gold Everywhere.

His Roommate was a boy Named Jack Thomas.

Victoire Weasly led a group of new Ravenclaws to their Common room. She explained that they would need to answere a riddle to get Insdie. As they reached the painting it said:

" A rooster laid an egg on the exact middle of an equilateral roof. Which was does the egg fall?"

"Anyone know the Answere?" Victoire asked the first years. A shy Kyoko raised her hand and cleared her throat then said

"Roosters don't lay eggs." As the correct answere was said, the painting swung open to reveal a magical room.

Al had decided to write to his parents, his letter read:

_Dear mum and father,_

_I have been sorted into Gryffindor! Unfortunately, cousin Rose wasn't._ _the head of Gryffindor is Professor Longbottom, you know him, right? Here is My schedule:_

_-Transfigurations with Headmaster McGonagall_

_-Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA)with Professor Malfoy_

_-Herbology w/ Prof. Longbottom_

_-Care of Magical Creatures with prof. Haggrid_

_-potions w/ prof. Zambini_

_-History of Magic w/ prof. Brown_

_-Charms w/ prof. Lovegood_

_-Divination w/ prof. Parkinson_

_Well that's all write back soon!_

_With love,_

_Albus Severus Potter_

He planned to give it later to his owl. Albus was very excited for school to start tomorrow. Rose, however, was not.

_Bonjour Mere,_

_Today, professor McGonagall gave an important announcement. Every seventh year will be paired up with a partner and we will be studying Child Development. This means, we will share a cottage with a fellow classmate, and have a baby. Don't worry mother! Although they will be born naturally, we will be using a potion to get the girls pregnant. Since the babies aren't real they will disappear at the end of the year. Please do not tell Teddy, Because this may anger him_

_Avec adorer,_

_Victoire._

Albus could not sleep that night. Too much excitement he guessed. Most of his family that go to Hogwarts was with him in Gryffindor. His cousin Fred Weasley, a fourth year, liked a laugh,he had tried to sell some Products that sounded unpleasant like special puking candy and what not. He welcomed Al earlier that day. Victoire was in ravenclaw, Along with her Sister, Domonique, but their brother Louis was in Gryffindor. Roxanne, Fred's sister, who was a third year was also in Gryffindor .

Al had wondered how rose was doing with the Slytherins…. 'How did she end up there?' Albus wondered.

The common room had a Green glow to it. Rose guessed it was alright, maybe even pretty. Some Slytherins were all right. She had met someone nice her name was Delaynia. Rose was very surprised to find out that Delaynia and Scorpius were TWINS! Delaynia Malfoy was actually a very sweet person, and Rose assumed she had only been put into Slytherin because her Father was the Head of it.

When she found out her roommates she was happy and sad at the same time. She had Delaynia (yay!) and Poppy Parkinson (boo!). Poppy was the daughter of the Divination teacher, so she was bound to be weird. And she was.

Rose now dreaded tomorrow.

**He Everyone! Hope you liked it! I know the first was short but I should have another chapter or two up by tonight….*** IMPORTANT*** I will need at least TWO REVIEWS to put up the third chapter. And the next one should be longer!**


	3. Forget much?

Harry absentmindedly reached for his scar. It didn't hurt, but it gave him… memories, I guess you could say. He sighed and picked up the broken book. It was the diary of Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort. Harry starred at the gaping hole in the middle, remembering when he had stabbed it with the basilisk fang. Harry subconsciously knew there was a reason for not telling his kids who he was, and his past, but now he was debating calling them home to tell. Almost all were there: The locket, the diadem, the Cup, the diary. Nagini was missing, only because Harry had not Rightfully been the one to kill her. Of course _he _wasn't there either. But wasn't there seven? Harry had an immediate flashback of the ring and then Dumbledore's black, scarred hand. Then he dropped it. The ring was missing. And he had an idea of where it could be. Harry now wished that James wasn't in his second year. Because this is when they learned about Voldemort and the war. Harry had a pained expression because he just realized, he knew his eldest son James would go looking for it. The ring.

Albus woke to a startling scream. Surprisingly, the scream, was his. He had had a terrible nightmare. And he was glad to be awake. His dream was short but scary. All he could remember was there was this… this…. _Creature_… who was humanoid, but he didn't have nose. He mumbled a few words which were inaudible, then a green light came out of his powerful wand. For some reason he wasn't armed with his own wand. As if it was a choice. He layed on the ground… did the spell kill him? When he finally saw himself in the dream, it didn't exactly _look_ like him. He was wearing glasses, and the eyes where green, it was like, well, it was like his father.

Al was confused. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't know what to think. So he got ready for his first day at Hogwarts.

Rose had almost screamed when she had gotten up. She had been rudely awakened by her dreadful roommate Poppy Parkinson.

"oh good you're up" Poppy said in her annoying voice. "DELAYNIAAAAAAA!" Rose had heard Poppy screech next.

Although Slytherin was not her first choice, or second or third for that matter, she did look awfully good in green. She quickly got her stuff together and prepared to go down to breakfast.

Unfortunately, Rose was confined to the Slytherin table. And since all her relatives were not in Slytherin, she had to settle with sitting with Delaynia and poppy. Now she did't mind Delaynia, she was in fact kind of nice, but she detested Poppy.

Poppy sat next to Scorpius, Delaynia's brother, and you could see her obviously flirting with him. But he ignored it. At the sight of this, both me and Delaynia rolled our eyes.

"So what do you have first?" Delaynia asked.

"Transfigurations with the headmistress. You?"

"same!" I smiled knowing I would have at least one friend in that class.

Albus practically sprinted down to breakfast. He decided to sit with his roommate jack Thomas. His last name seemed familiar to Al, and he had a feeling that his father had spoke of someone with that last name…. who was it?...

"I just can't wait till we finally can start! I have been waiting for this day my entire life! My parents told me that this school was the most fun they had ever had!" Jack rambled on.

Al could not remember, but he tried to knowing it was going to kill him if he couldn't…

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch? I am! I want to be a seeker! Haha just kidding, first years almost never get seeker." He continued.

….hmm… Thomas…..

"my father said it was a waste of time because the captain had favored his best friend Ron to be the keeper" said a girl sitting close. "My names Vivian McLaggen, by the way".

"That's cool, I'm still going to try out though " Jack said ignoring her. "are you going to try out Al?"

…pause…

…pause…

"Al?"

…pause…

"DEAN THOMAS!" Al finally remembered.

"Um… ya that's my father…" Jack said. "so how about Quidditch?"

"I think I've met him before!"

"cool" and then the conversation ended.

"Can you believe all these annoying first years?" Victoire said to her friend Alumina. Of course, Alumina was only a second year, but Victoire had found her very nice and interesting.

"I know! And my SisTER is one of them! You should have seen her on the bus talking to James's Brother." when she said James it was like she was in a dream. Victoire noticed and rolled her eyes, knowing that just about every second year was _in love_ with her cousin james.

"Welcome to transfigurations class" professor McGonagall said blandly. She seemed old and Al could not help but wonder if his father had had her.

Al surveyed the room. He observed the following people:

Scorpius Malfoy (ugh)

Rose (yay!)

Some girl sitting next to Rose that slightly resembled Scorpius (?)

Willhelmina Longbottom

Jack Thomas

And that girl what was her name? OH YA Vivian McLaggen.

The rest were mainly Slytherin. Oh great. A whole class of Slytherin. This was going to be fun.


	4. New Professor

**Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story! And if you are, and even if you're not, I would love for you to review! I enjoy constructive criticism! Now just to let you know, originally I was planning of putting this chappie up tonight (11/28/10) but MY INTERNET JUST DECIDED TO STOP WORKING! Now I know that these chappies are short and nothing has really happened yet, but JUST WAIT!**

The next class was… interesting. Professor Draco Malfoy taught it, and it was Defense Against The Dark Arts (DADA).

A few minutes after class had started, Rose raised her hand and said "Excuse me, professor, but what do _you_ know about the dark arts?" She surveyed him. He had bleached blond hair and looked about her mum and dads age, and he didn't really look well _bad._

The professor turned around thinking in his head _wow I haven't met someone that annoying since I met Hermione grang-_

But he was cut off when he saw her. With the curly honey brown hair and brown eyes, she looked just like Granger and he couldn't help asking:

"Excuse me, what's your name?"

"Rose Weasley" she replied.

Figures… she probably married that weasel. But just to be sure he continued: "and who are your parents?"

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, sir"

"Very well then 10 points from Gryffin-"he was cut off by Rose.

"But sir, I'm in Slytherin, not Gryffindor."

Draco contemplated but decided to not take points off from his own house.

"My apologies, I just assumed since your parents were both in-"

"you knew my parents?" Rose asked curiously.

Draco frowned remembering all the mean things he said and did to those two, especially Granger. "well…. Um… yes."

"Shall we move on then? Good. Our first unit will be getting to know your wand."

…

"okay class. Does anyone know what our first unit will be?"

James Sirius Potter was in his second class, History of magic. He sat in the back next to some very good looking Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, and when the teacher spoke he barely looked up.

Some Hufflepuff in the front rose her hand and said "I heard we are going to learn about the second wizarding war"

"correct!" said the teacher. "does anyone know the name of the Famouse Boy-Who-Lived?"

..

"no one? Okay. Does the name Harry Potter mean anything to any of you?"

James wasn't even paying attention but someone nudged him and he mumbled "oh um what?"

"Isn't that your father?" whispered the girl closest to him.

"Isn't who my Father" james said looking anxiously around the room to make sure his father wasn't actually there.

"Harry Potter?" she whispered.

"oh um yeah. What about him?"

"well the teacher just said his name"

"Oh." He whispered

"Excuse me sir, I know him"

"Ah! Fantastic! Mister… um?"

"Potter sir."

….

"Greetings all seventh years! I'm sure you are all excited about our new Life project!"

The boys all groaned and the girls smiled.

"You will get an instruction packet tonight, and partners will be assigned in about 5 minutes."

The girls cheered. The guys groaned and rolled their eyes MORE.

"but first you must meet your professor. She is a healer from St. Mungos, aand her name is Healer Hermione Weasley"

Victoire was shocked to see that HER AUNT was the teacher that was going to teach them all about Sex and babies and stuff HOW COULD NO ONE HAVE TOLD HER!

….

"OH MY! You are the son of the famous Harry Potter?" the Proffesor asked him.

"well I'm a son of Harry Potter but I don't think you know what youre…. I mean… My father isn't famous, he's just… you know… a father" responded James.

"Oh my boy! Your father Harry Defeated Voldemort! He was the bloody boy who lived! Haven't you ever noticed the scar on his forehead?"

"well duh I mean how could you not! But I thought he got that in a car crash or something?"

"Oh no no no! Voldemort tried to kill your father when he was a baby! The spell didn't work, and it left a scar on his head! He hasn't told you any of this?"

"um well… no." James was now getting pissed. How could his father not tell him he was FAMOUSE!

….

_Dear all members of The Order,_

_I regret to inform you that we believe there is a new threat among us. Does anyone remember Bellatrix Lestrange? Apparently she had a child. Although we are not sure yet so we would like you to all come to a mandatory meeting at 9:00 sharp in the Room of Requirment. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Blaise Zambini_

_The Heads of the Order._

_ ….._

_8:53 pm_

Hemione Weasley stood outside the room of Requirments. She was annoyed that Higwarts had asked her last minute to teach a class, but she would teach it well. She had reacted badly to the news about Bellatrix's maybe child. _How old was it? Did "it" even exist? Did it go to Hogwarts? A different school? More importantly: did it know its mother?_

_8:59 pm_

_Go time._


	5. I Require Order

Albus and the Forgotten Ring chapter 5: **It's been a while… sorry….**

James tried to re-count the events of the day. He remembered some things: His father was famous and almost died like 10 times, his dad won the war against Voldemort and saved the world. His father was famous. Then he didn't remember anything else. He decided to write letter.

Dear Albus,

I need to speak with you immediately. Meet me in THE ROOM.

You're bro.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Albus knew the room; oh he was excited for the room. He's heard of this room- the room of requirement. His brother had told him of this room before. I had found the door and scrambled in the dark for the door knob. I turned the knob and pushed expecting my brother in an empty room. Boy was I wrong.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I assume you all know why we called this meeting." Blair Zabini said. "fellow teachers , Order members, and such, has anyone heard of the students Rhona and Amara? They are sisters, one is a 7th year and the other, a fifth. They are said to be daughters of Bellatrix-" he was cut off by all the sighs of disbelief and horror. "however we are not positive. And we aren't sure who the father is, but we have reason to believe it could possibly be- Voldemort." (dun dun dun) people did not know how respond to this. This was bad news.

Harry thought 'what if they knew about the ring' so he said out loud: "faculty, you must do everything in your power to make sure they do not know/ find out about the ring"

"what ring?" said blaise.

"oh, well as you are all aware, I'm sure, Voldemort used 7 horcruxes to stay alive. One was the ring of the Slytherin heir. This ring also happens to be one of the deathly hollows. It can bring back people from the dead." The tension was unbearable as people suddenly realized that this could possibly bring back a war. This started the hunt for the ring.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Albus had walked into a meeting. No one seemed to notice him though, so he ducked in the back of the room. James was no where in sight, but he happened to pick up some words from a conversation: " …daughters of bellatrix… ring… dead people… Voldemort". Then people started leaving so he hid even further.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

About 20 mins later everyone was gone, so he stood up and headed towards the door. Only to run into his brother. James whispered "Did you.." it was obvious where he was going with this.

Albus nodded, and they left the room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Rosie sat in DADA the next morning. She was glad that her mother would now be staying at Hogwarts!

"does anyone know how to flick their wand properly?" Proffesor Malfoy said tiredly. He had woken up early, and had went to bed late after that meeting. He couldn't believe that there might be two little "voldemort juniors". And that HE was related to them!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I'll post again ASAP! But remember PLEASE REVIEW! Because I'm not even sure if anyones even reading this….


	6. Good Old Weasleys!

Hey everyone! (or maybe no one? I'M NOT SURE BECAUSE NO ONE IS REVIEWING! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE IT, JUST REVIEW!) well I'm on vacation for now, so I'll prolly put up like two or three more chapters this week. Once I figure out where I want this story to go… haha If you have any ideas let me know by REVIEWING!:)

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_dear all Potters/ Weasleys,_

_we are having a MANDATORY meeting in the room of requirement tonight at 10 pm. Don't worry about being caught, Victoire, being a prefect, has got it covered. I expect you all to be there. Please don't tell your parents._

_Albus and James._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

This was so dumb. Victoire couldn't believe she had been fond of this project in the first place. Now she was partnered up with some looser named Keegan Zabini. And even worse, she was having his "fake baby" for this stupid project. The only good thing is that Keegan? Well he was actually really hot.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Victoire and Roxanne rounded up the last of the prefect duities.

"so Vica, any ideas of what this 'meeting' is about?" Roxanne asked Victoire.

"No idea, but I am NOT looking forward to it, Roxi." Victoire responded.

"so hows the 'pregnancy' going?" Roxanne asked.

Victoire just gave her a glare.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I would like to thank you all for coming" James said. "there are some very important things we have to discus."

"Like what?" a bored Fred asked.

"well first off, it turns out that my father is a famous wizard who defeated Voldemort"

Everyone just kind of starred at him. Then finally Louis (Victoire's younger brother) spoke up "Um james… we've known this for a while…"

James feeling slightly annoyed retorted with "yeah? Well I bet you didn't know that Voldemort had seven horcruxes and-"

He was cut off by Roxanne who finished the sentence "- and Harry destroyed most of them but others like Uncle Ron and Professor Longbottom destroyed some of the others." Roxanne seemed unimpressed.

James, very annoyed now, started " Well I bet you can't name all the horcruxes"

Fred started " The Diary of Tom Riddle, Salezar Slytherin Locket, Nagini the snake, Marvolo's Ring, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, The Ravenclaw Diadem, OH and Uncle Harry".

"well, Your face" James retorted with a lame Muggle Comeback.

"what?" several Weasleys said at once.

"nevermind, Muggle Saying. Who brought the Redvines?"

"I did" said Louis then he continued, "but is there a reason for this meeting? I have to get back to my Essay."

"okay well I have important news that I'm sure NONE of you know."

" Try us" responded Fred.

"well The ring of marvolo, is really-" but he was once again cut off.

"-One of the three deathly hollows?" Finished Dominique ( the fourth year Sister of Victoire).

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" James yelled.

Everyone stared at him for about a minute.

"well go on then" said Albus encouragingly.

"The Ring has a rock on it that yes-" Roxanne opened her moth to finish the sentence but Rose practically jumped on her knowing it would piss James off if he was interrupted again. "- one of the Deathly Hollows, and yes, it can bring back people from the dead"

Rose then spoke up " but what does this have to do with us, why do we care"

James and Albus shared a look then James said "the ring is lost. And it's somewhere here, at Hogwarts."

Everyone gasped. There were shouts such as

"Let's find it!" (Fred, obviously)

"Where is it?"

"whats it look like?"

"How long has it been missing?"

And then lastly, being the logical one rose pipped up " who are we competing to get it?"

This shut everyone up. They knew there must be a catch, there had to be.

"well Belatrix Lastrange, she might have had two daughters, and they might be daughters of Voldemort, and the might just go to Hogwarts and they might just be named Rhona and Amara".

Gasps escaped everyone's mouths.

Voctoire then Started " I know Amara, She's a seventh year. SHE got pared with the smart, funny, charming, and hot Calidus Nott. Wich is so not fair, because to be honest she kinda creeps me out, and you know shes like weird, and Calidus is sooooo hot you don't even know and I just…"

Fred stopped her "Vica, no one cares."

She shut up. But not without a pout.

"so… what are we going to do?"

**A/N: Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter! So listen I kind of want to start a Dumbledore's amry sort of thing, but I need children of some of the old Harry potter gang (yes, including some hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and 'dun dun dun' Slytherin!) So please give me some ideas of names! I'm going to go work on the next chapter! **


	7. Library after Curfew

**Hello my one reviewer, I'm back and just read this- it's been two years since I wrote it- and I'm definitely changing some things. For one, I definitely am taking out the part with Victoire, it's too annoying to write about, so I wont be referencing that anymore. But, Hermione will still be a professor at Hogwarts. If I have time I will go back and change it, but I probably wont so... yeah. Anyways, here goes nothing. **

James was stumped. He had no idea what to say to that. His charm and leadership skills could only take him so far, they needed a plan of action. All he knew is that they needed to look, and look fast. They needed to be the first to find the ring. He didn't know Voldemort personally, and he wouldn't like to.

"We could start a search party" Fred suggests.

"And when would we have time to look?" retorted Roxi.

"well, I dunno, weekends maybe?"

"Why weekends? Why not Right Now?" piped in Rose.

"Excellent idea, Rose. By the way how are those snakes treating you?" Fred sarcastically adds "have they-"

"That is in fact a good idea, so don't be so annoying, Fred" interupts Vic.

They all look to James, expecting something. An answer?

"Oh um, yes. Let's start looking now. You can start in your respective houses, since we have at least one in... every house."

"you can say it." Rose says as the room goes silent. "say it out loud. it's not a curse, and It's not as bad as you think it is. I'm not saying it would be my first choice, but I didn't get a choice" she gives a glance to Albus who blushes in embarrassment "we don't all get choices in life. Yes, I'm a Slytherin. Can we accept and move on?"

No one really knows what to say. Rose doesn't usually have outbursts like this. feeling the awkward silence, Rose adds "So you were saying?"

and the conversation goes on as normal. They decide to search their corridors, and meet back, same time, in two days.

O.o.O.o.O

Al is quiet as he climbs in to bed, hoping not to wake up Jack.

To late. he's awake.

"Where have YOU been, Mr Potter?" jack questions.

"Oh, nowhere. Just you know seeing my Family."

"Uh huh.." Jack retorts, the unbelief clear in his tone.

Al then pretended to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. His mind was racing with possible spots this ring could be hidden.

O.o.O.o.O

"And what do you think you're doing out past curfew?" asked a prefect who had seen a light on in the library and went to investigate it. She saw a figure slumped over a book. The figure was... asleep.

She woke with a sudden jerk, reacting to the shrill voice that was questioning her. Amara looked up right into the prefect's badge. Amara was succesfully hiding the topic of her book by covering the title with her arm.

"Well?" continued the prefect.

Amara responded with a simple " I was just studying... then fell asleep, I guess"

"Well don't let it happen again. And go back to your common room to study."

Amara reluctantly stood up, leaving the book uncovered. The Prefect saw the title and gave a confusing and acusatory glance when seeing the topic was Dark Magic. Amara noticed the look she recieved, and gave a devlish smirk in response. Then took her leave.

**Review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
